wlodeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Next Step
The Next Step is a Canadian teen drama series created by Frank van Keeken and produced by Temple Street Productions. Shot in a dramatic mockumentary style, the series focuses on a group of dancers who attend The Next Step Dance Studio as they strive to win a series of dance competitions. Family Channel premiered the series on March 8, 2013. The series premiere had the largest audience of any series on the channel, with 574,500 P2+ AMA viewers, and over one million P2+ viewers. The series is filmed in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Summary The Next Step follows the lives of The Next Step Studio A-Troupe dancers while they practice and then finally, compete at the "Absolute Dance Regionals". Emily (Alexandra Beaton), the dance captain and her friends begin a grudge on Michelle (Victoria Baldesarra) when she joins the dance troupe. Drama ensues when the dancers have had enough of Emily's behavior and pursue the idea of Michelle being A-Troupe's newest dance captain. In season 2, The Next Step go on to Absolute Dance Nationals, following the arrivals of new dancers and changes The original Regionals team. New characters include Hunter (Zac Vran) and Thalia . The Next Step also go to Internationals in Season 3, and new changes happen to the team when Lucien tries to own the studio, resulting in some Elite dancers on the Internationals Team. Characters Main Cast *Emily (portrayed by Alexandra Beaton) A contemporary dancer, Riley's older sister, and former head of the E-Girls. In Season 1, she is quite bossy and rude when she is the A-Troupe Dance Captain, but after being dethroned, her personality eventually shifts for the better after she goes to Elite then comes back. She is used to Eldon's attention and admiration and takes him for granted, then gets jealous when he starts to develop feelings for Michelle instead. She and Michelle later become co-captains. She dates Eldon briefly while she is at Elite, only for him to break up with her to be with Michelle. In Season 2, Emily and new guy, Hunter develop a plan in which she will hopefully get Eldon back, although she falls for Hunter in the process. The two briefly date, only for her to be forced to break up with Hunter by Amanda, in the hopes of bringing her down. She and West later develop feelings for each other, but they remain friends. After obtaining a knee injury at Nationals, Emily is forced to leave the studio. She has medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. *Michelle (portrayed by Victoria Baldesarra) A new contemporary dancer from Wisconsin and previous Miss Nationals soloist,she quickly becomes enemies with Emily and the E-Girls. She starts to fall for Eldon, resulting in a fight for him between her and Emily. Michelle dethrones Emily as Dance Captain and later, at the latter of a nasty feud, she and Emily become co-captains. She briefly dates Eldon at the end of Season 1, but he breaks up with her in Season 2. She leaves The Next Step Dance Studio in Season 2 because of all the drama, especially with the arrival of former "boyfriend" Hunter and her break-up with Eldon, but then returns after realizing that she truly loves dance. She reclaims the title of Miss Nationals Soloist once more in Season 2. In Season 3, her parents go through a divorce and she goes through a lot emotionally, so she steps down as Dance Captain, then becomes an alternate for internationals. She has wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. *Riley (portrayed by Brittany Raymond) A contemporary dancer and Emily's younger sister. In Season 1, she is a member of the E-Girls but gets kicked out by her sister when she stands up to Emily in favour of Michelle. Riley seems to have a crush on James in Season1, then starts to date James in Season 1.5, but later breaks up with him in Season 2, after seeing him and his ex girlfriend, Beth kiss during their duet rehearsal. In Season 2.5, Riley makes a list of tasks for James to complete before she would get back together with him. Riley and James get back together and perform a duet at Nationals. In Season 3, she makes the Internationals team, and befriends the mischievous English transfer Ella, who starts to change Riley and strain her relationship with James. In Season 1, she has medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. In Season 2, her hair is cut into a bob. In Season 3, she grows her hair longer. She wears braces for the first 2 seasons, and gets them removed in Season 3. *James (portrayed by Trevor Flannagan-Tordjman) An easy-going break dancer who struggles in math and is a true lady's man. He has dated many girls, but feels differently about Riley and begins to fall in love with her and starts to date her in Season 1.5. When dance is starting to affect his school work, his mother pulls him from the studio until he gets his grades up. When he returns, he gets offered Daniel's solo after he gets injured, but turns it down. Riley and James continue their relationship in Season 2, but she breaks up with him when she finds him kissing his ex, Beth, during their duet rehearsal, resulting in them giving up their Nationals duet and James and Beth getting together. He then breaks up with Beth in Season 2 because he still has feelings for Riley. Riley makes a list of tasks for James to complete before she would get back together with him. Later in Season 2.5, Riley and James get back together and get their Nationals duet back from Giselle and Thalia. He makes the Internationals team in Season 3, and his relationship with Riley is going smoothly until the British transfer Ella starts to get involved. In Season 1 and 2, he has short brown hair and brown eyes. In Season 3, he grows his hair longer. *Eldon (portrayed by Isaac Lupien) A contemporary dancer who had been obsessed with fellow dancer Emily for years. In Season 1, he continues to show Emily how much he likes her and ask her out, much to her disgust. After she humiliates him one too many time, Eldon decides to move on and like Michelle instead. He dates Emily briefly in Season 1.5, but breaks up with her in the season finale to be with Michelle. In Season 2, he has a good relationship with Michelle until her ex boyfriend, Hunter, joins the studio. He challenges Eldon to a dance battle, with the winner getting Michelle as their prize. Eldon loses to Hunter, so he backs off Michelle and later breaks up with her in Season 2.5. In Season 3,he and fellow dancer Thalia start to fall for each other. James tells Eldon that when he can do 30 pirouettes, he will be ready to date Thalia. Eldon has light blonde hair and blue eyes, and pale skin. *Stephanie (portrayed by Samantha Grecchi) A jazz dancer and Emily's best friend. Her parents aren't very supportive of her dancing career and she relies on Emily for encouragement. She wants to be famous and because of her parents' absence, relies mostly on Kate for advice, and sees her as a "mother figure". She is the main saboteur of Season 1, committing almost all the sneaky acts to defend Emily as dance captain. She is the only member of A-Troupe who sticks by Emily. She tried out for Elite with Emily, but didn't make it. She auditioned for a role on a TV show and got it, but turned it down after realizing it was being filmed the same week as Regionals. After the auditions for Nationals, Stephanie is cut from A-Troupe along with Tiffany. Stephanie had always wanted to be a triple threat (actress/singer/dancer). Stephanie can be seen singing in the song "Play the Game" for the next step. She is also seen singing with Jennifer papps aka Chloe and Victoria Baldasarra aka Michelle on the next step 'on set'. Stephanie's inspirations run from Grande to Beyonce just like Tiffany. Her triple threat classes were the reason she was late and failed the audition routine denoting her to B-troupe. Later when Chloe leaves the next step, Stephanie takes her place. *West (portrayed by Lamar Johnson) A calm, easy-going, hip-hop dancer, he is smart at some times but says it in a silly way, he can be really funny at times. He hates drama, and while he doesn't always share his opinion, when he does most people are often confused by it. He rarely makes sense, but uses this to his advantage in multiple instances to get out of sticky situations. It was revealed that he used to be in a street dance group, Seeds, who gave him the nickname 'Compass', in "Dancing in the Street". He makes it to the Nationals team in Season 2. At the end of season 2 he kisses Emily but later becomes 'just friends' with her.In Season 3, West gets onto the internationals team and is challenged by Eldon to audition for a ballet company and asks Chloe for help. He doesn't get in but she does, causing her to leave The Next Step. *Cierra (portrayed by Cierra Healey) A contemporary dancer who spent the first two seasons at Elite with Max, Shantel and Amanda. She is the older sister of Skylar and has to compete against her for a spot on the Internationals team. *Noah (portrayed by Myles Erlick) A dancer who was in J-Troupe in season two with Richelle but moved up to A-Troupe in season three with Richelle (until she lost to Max in the battle.) He was in a band with James in season two. In season three, he develops a crush on Elite dancer Abi, and when she transfers to The Next Step, he starts to talk to her more, but is unable to explain his feelings, or even talk to her properly. *Max (portrayed by Devon Brown) A hip-hop dancer who was at Elite in season 1 and 2 with Shantel, Cierra and Amanda. He joned A-Troupe in season 3 after beating Richelle in the battle. Max is great friends with West, James and Eldon. *Chloe (portrayed by Jennifer Pappas) A ballet dancer whose parents can't afford her dancing at the studio. She has to work a part-time job as a waitress while being a member of A-Troupe as well as an E-girl. As Season 1 progresses, she becomes less and less of an E-girl until things eventually boil over and she secretly joins Michelle's group until Stephanie catches the group rehearsing and sees Chloe with them. In the Season 1 finale she sides with Michelle, and seems to show no remorse for it. In Season 1.5, everyone finds out about her job and give her huge tips to pay for A-Troupe. In Season 2, Kate gives Chloe a job at The Next Step to teach dance to little kids (even though Chloe is afraid of kids). One of those kids named Margie became Chloe's guardian angel everytime when Chloe has a problem Margie was there for her and finally in season 3 when Chloe gets offered a position in The Nutcracker and can't decide if she will compete in internationals or act in the nutcracker and West convinced Chloe to take the role (because Margie told him to) and after she told Kate, Margie came to the room with Chloe and danced with her one last time Chloe found out that Margie was an angel literally after she disappeared. *Giselle (portrayed by Jordan Clark) A sweet dancer who is good at all types of dance, but acro is her strength. She was formerly an A-Troupe member and E-Girl, but gets kicked out of the E-Girls when she is demoted to B-Troupe. She waited right at the door to come in A-Troupe. When Emily and Stephanie leave The Next Step, and A-Troupe has B-Troupe auditions, Giselle, who is one of Emily's best friends, replaces Emily. She and Daniel grew up together, and partly why she was so devastated about not getting into A-Troupe was because she felt like she let him down. Daniel has not said anything about their friendship though. Giselle makes it to the Nationals team in Season 2. Giselle becomes dance captain in Season 3. *Hunter (portrayed by Zac Vran) Michelle's old love interest and ex-boyfriend. In the Season 2 one hour special, Michelle tells him that she has moved on and leaves Hunter heartbroken. But he and Emily try to make Michelle jealous. Then Hunter challenges Eldon to a dance battle over Michelle, with the winner gets to be with her. Hunter wins, meaning Eldon has to break up with Michelle. However, we then find out that Amanda was filming the dance battle and Amanda shows the video to Michelle who then shows it to Kate. Kate decides to give Hunter the solo, which makes Eldon dislike Hunter more. Then, in "You're the one that I want" Hunter finally takes Michelle on a date and realises he'd rather be with Emily. Later on in that episode, Hunter is rehearsing his Nationals Solo and admits his feelings to Emily, kissing her. Then Hunter does not get in the internationals team and moves back to Maddison. *Amanda (portrayed by Logan Fabbro) Dance Captain of Elite Dance Academy, The Next Step's rival studio. Sometimes, she was referred to as "Elite's old Emily", referring to Emily's rude nature before. Sometimes, she was seen tormenting Emily, which makes her uncomfortable. In Season 2, she auditions for "The Challenge". In episode 4 (episode 1 extended = episode 1 2 and 3 ), she, as well as Thalia and Hunter, make the team. She secretly records Hunter and Eldon's battle on her phone and shows it to Michelle later on. She has joined The Next Step to stop them from reaching Nationals, but The Next Step caught her and sent her back to Elite. She dated James in the past. However she makes up with the Next Step when she takes Emily's spot in the final dance when Emily hurts her leg. In the middle of season 3 Kate sends Amanda to Sweden as part of the Internationals Exchange programme because Kate revealed to Amanda she was an alternate and she wasn't one of the strongest dancers, therefore Amanda will not be featured in the Internationals routines. Episodes Season 1 Category:Shows